The negative chemical ionization (NCI) mass spectra of selected S-triazine herbicides were studied. All compounds exhibited intense (M-H)- and fragmentation reactions characteristic of structural features. The NCI mass spectrometer was modified for combined high pressure liquid chromatography/mass spectrometry as discussed in report ZO1 ES 10007-01 LEC.